


Of Grave Importance

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is back, Episode: s07e19 Of Grave Importance, F/M, Family Drama, Van Ness house, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	Of Grave Importance

It had been six months since Bobby had died, and we were still doing our best to figure out how to deal with the Leviathan problem, but still coming up empty. 

Sam, Dean, and I were in the middle of nowhere, Kansas. Dean had gone into a fast food joint and Sam and I waited for him, leaning against the car. 

“All right, here we go,” Dean said, putting the bag of food on the hood. He sat down next to where I was leaning, grabbing his taco, and Sam and I did the same. “You know… even though the world is going to crap, there's one thing that I can always count on – these things tasting the same in every drive-through in every state in our great nation,” he said. He took a bite of his taco and made a moaning sound. 

I smiled and shook my head, taking a bite of my taco. 

Dean’s phone rang. He looked at it and answered, “Annie.” 

Annie Hawkins was a hunter that I knew from when I was in my early twenties, hunting on my own. She was always there when I was in a bind. She pulled my ass out of the fire so many times and I did the same for her. 

“A nice surprise. How you been?” Dean said. I looked at Dean, wishing I could hear more than one side of the conversation. “Yeah, us too. What's up? Yeah. Sure. Where you at?” he glanced at me and continued, “You working? Near enough… 1 o’clock?” Dean hung up the phone and had a slight smile on his face. 

“What does Annie need?” I asked. 

“We are going to meet up in Bodega Bay, California.” 

“Great, let’s hit the road,” I said. 

We headed to the Pier Front Restaurant in Bodega Bay, California. We pulled up the restaurant the next day at one o’clock and went inside to meet up with Annie. Sam and I looked at the menu and Dean was reading a newspaper. 

“Hey, get this. Dick Roman is funding another archaeological dig. Guy moves more dirt than 'The Drudge Report'," Dean said. 

“Well, any – anything on what he's digging for?” Sam asked. 

“Don't you think I would have led with that?” Dean said annoyed. 

I just shook my head and continued to read the menu. Sam sighed and looked at his watch. 

“Annie's not usually this late, is she?” Sam asked. 

“No, never. She's totally compulsive. I'll try her cell,” Dean said. 

“You know, uh, you know she and Bobby had a thing, right?” Sam pointed out. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I knew that. Really?” Dean said. 

I looked up and started to rack my brain to when she would have slept with Bobby. Annie wasn’t that much older than me. She was in her late thirties and we had kind of had a thing on a hunt where we almost died. We had always been close friends, but that night we let go and found comfort in each other. Lucky for us we were able to still be friends, and after that hunt, our friendship was stronger somehow. 

“Yeah. Kind of a foxhole thing – very Hemingway,” Sam answered. 

“Huh. She and I kind of went Hemingway this one time, too,” Dean said, sounding sheepish. He was still holding the phone up to his ear. 

“All right, well... that happens,” I said, giving him a look. 

“It was a long time ago,” Dean explained, putting a hand up in surrender. 

I wasn’t one to judge, I had just found out that my dad, Dean, and I had all slept with the same person. 

Sam made a face. 

“What, you too?” I asked Sam. 

“Look, it was a while back. We ended up on the same case. She was stressed. I... I didn't... have a soul,” he answered. I shook my head in disbelief and laughed a little. “What are you laughing at, Kelly.” 

I looked in between Dean and Sam and let out a nervous laugh. “Well, I… uh. I may have also had a thing with Annie. Like ten years ago… foxhole,” I said, taking a sip of my coffee. 

I looked up at them. They were both stunned at the words that had just left my mouth. 

“What? It was a one-time thing and I won't deny that I liked it.” 

Dean just went back to his phone. “That's a lot of foxholes. She's not answering. Well, here's to ghosts that aren't there.” Dean said, pouring some whiskey from Bobby’s flask into his coffee then handing the flask to me. 

“To Dad, wherever he may be,” I said sadly. 

“You sound kind of disappointed,” Sam said. 

“Ah, it's better this way. I mean, even though I wish we could see him again doesn't mean that we should,” I answered. 

We clinked our coffee mugs together and drank our coffee. 

“Are we being stood up?” Dean asked looking in between Sam and me. 

“Yeah, let's hope that's all this is,” I said. 

We left the restaurant and started walking to the car. I tried calling Annie, but it went straight to voicemail so I called again. 

“Nothing?” Sam asked. 

“Straight to voicemail. Something's not right,” I said, hanging up the phone. 

“What's she doing in Bodega Bay?” Sam asked Dean. 

“She's working some kind of job. She didn't really say,” he answered. 

I still had the flask in my hand and I unscrewed the lid to take a sip, but it was empty. 

“You got to get a refill,” I said to Dean. 

“You know what, guys? Why don't you, uh, just pack it away for a while? All it does is remind us of him, you know?” Sam said. 

“Yeah, I thought about that, but, uh... not yet,” Dean answered. 

Before Annie disappeared she had texted me where she was staying. 

“Let's go check out Annie's hotel room,” Dean said. 

We drove to Annie’s hotel and went into her room. We picked the lock and went inside. There was a king size bed with a box that read, ‘Bobby’s books’ on it. There was a file of evidence on the case that Annie was working on. As well as a map with pictures of missing kids from around the area. 

I was going through the box of books Annie and left for us. Dean was looking at the research Annie had for the case and Sam was at the table with more information about the missing kids. 

“These go back years – disappearances never solved,” Sam said. “They stop a few decades back, then pick up again just recently. All teenagers.”

“Looks like Annie found a spot a lot of them liked to poke around just before they went missing,” Dean said. 

“Yeah?” I asked looking up from the box. 

“Yeah. Old Van Ness house,” he answered. 

Dean moved over to show Sam some of the information Annie had found. I walked over and took a look over his shoulder. 

“It's, uh, cheery,” Dean said. 

“Well, the police combed the place. They always come up dry,” I said not turning to the guys but all of a sudden I got cold. I started rubbing my arms and then turned and looked around the room. Nothing was different. 

“Yeah, local law. Always on the ball,” Dean said with a shrug. 

“So, built in 1862 by the Van Ness family who lost it in the early 1900s,” Sam explained. “Put up for sale a few years back. No takers.” 

“Probably 'cause it creeps their queso,” Dean said. 

“It's just been sitting there, boarded up, for ages. Oh. Get this. I guess a couple months back, someone put it on one of those, uh, ‘most haunted houses in America’ lists,” Sam continued. 

“Let me guess – that's when the teenagers started to go missing,” I said grabbing my jacket; I was getting even colder. 

Sam gave me a curious look then agreed with me. “Yep.” 

“I say we get rolling,” Dean said. 

We all left the room and started walking to the car. I got into the back seat then noticed Dean not wearing his jacket. 

“Dean, jacket,” I said like I did with Abby. 

“Yes, mom,” he retorted. 

“You'll thank me later, baby,” I called back as he went back to the room and grabbed his jacket. 

As we drove to the Van Ness house I called to check in with Sawyer. She had been such a help as I hunted with Sam and Dean. 

“How are you and the babies doing?” I asked Sawyer. 

“Well, BJ is perfect and happy. I am doing well. And Abby, well, she fell off of the porch yesterday and scraped her knee pretty bad,” Sawyer answered. 

“How bad was it?” I asked. 

“She is milking the ‘I fell. you need to take care of me’ so hard. She is so opinionated.” 

“Well, she is my child. How did she fall?”

“She was walking on the railing and fell off. I told her not to and that if she did she would get hurt but she didn’t listen. I think she has been hanging out too long with Gabe.” 

“You may be right. Can I talk to her?” 

“Sure,” Sawyer said then called Abby. “Abigail, someone wants to talk to you.” 

Sawyer put her onto the phone. 

“Hello,” Abby said. 

“Hey, baby girl. I heard you fell yesterday. Were you listening to Sawyer?” 

“I didn’t listen to Sawyer. I’m sorry, mommy.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. But you have to listen to her. She is in charge when I’m not there.” 

“I know. Am I in trouble?” 

“No, Abigail. I think you falling off the porch is punishment enough.” 

“Okay, I will listen now. When are you coming home?” 

“Soon, I hope. I miss my babies.” 

“We miss you too, mommy.” 

We were pulling up to the house. “Baby, we have to get back to work. I'll call tomorrow. Okay, sweetheart?” 

“Okay, Mommy. Tell daddy and unca Sam that I love them and to be safe.” 

“I will, Abby,” then, turning to Sam and Dean, “Say goodnight to Abby.” 

“Night, munchkin,” Sam said. 

“Night, baby girl. Daddy loves you,” Dean said. 

“Love you, baby girl. Be good for Sawyer and kiss Bobby John for me,” I said, feeling the emotions of missing my babies. 

I hung up the phone as we grabbed what we needed to go inside. 

“So what happened to Abby?” Sam asked. 

“She fell off the porch and scraped her knee yesterday,” I said shaking my head. “I don’t think she will be walking the rails anymore.” 

“Our talented girl,” Dean said. 

“She is special,” I said grabbing my gun and flashlight. 

We walked into the house, not sure what we would find but hoping that we would find Annie alive. 

“Honey, I'm home,” Dean said as we walked into the house. “All right, let's go.” We continued further into the house. 

We stuck together as we went upstairs and started looking for Annie. 

“Annie?” I called, trying to see if she would answer. I pulled out my phone and called Annie. Sam had an EMF reader which was flashing and making noise. 

“There's a whole lot of something going on,” Sam said. 

A phone rang in a room near us. We went toward the sound and found Annie’s cellphone, but no sign of Annie. 

We walked through the whole house, finding nothing. 

I looked through her phone. “The call to Dean was the last one she made. So where the hell is she?” I asked as I listened to Annie’s voice mails. 

“Hey, Annie, I'm e-mailing you those news clippings that you asked for. I…” A woman’s voice came through the phone. 

“We're redlining all over the place. Assume the worst?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, I always do,” Dean said. 

“Okay. Vengeful spirit, maybe lots of them. Killing kids. Look around. No blood. No anything. Certainly no bodies,” Sam said. 

“Well, if evil is partying here, it's got a hell of a cleanup crew. Wait, wait, wait,” I said listening to the message on Annie’s phone. 

“What?” Sam and Dean said together. 

“Here's something,” I said pushing some buttons on Annie’s phone. “From earlier this week.”

“Okay,” Sam said. 

I put the phone on speaker, and a woman’s voice came through. “Free me. Free me.” 

“Where'd that come from?” Sam asked. 

I showed them both the phone number. It read. ‘(…)…-….’ “You ever seen a phone number look like that?” I asked. 

We walked back into the main room of the house. We had searched the whole house and found nothing. 

“Well, that is every square inch of this place. No bodies, no pieces of bodies – no Annie. A whole lot of sizzle and no steak,” Dean said. 

“Well, maybe no news is good news,” Sam asked. 

“Meaning?” Dean asked. 

“Meaning maybe she's just not here. Maybe she's still okay,” Sam answered. 

“Yeah, and what does your gut say?” I asked sadly, thinking the worst. 

“Let's just see if there's anything else in her research,” Sam answered, giving me a sad smile, trying to make me feel better. 

We left the house and got into the car and started to head back to the hotel. 

“Where'd Annie get her intel? Do we know?” I asked, taking a sip from the flask. 

“Bodega Bay Heritage Society,” Sam answered holding up a Bodega Bay Heritage Society pamphlet. 

“Could you guys drop me off at the hotel? I’m not feeling so great. Maybe I can find something out there,” I said. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Dean said heading to the hotel. 

We made it to the hotel. The boys dropped me off and then kept going to the Heritage Society. I went into the hotel room, then called Sawyer to checked on the kids. I started to do research on the Van Ness House and what Annie was looking for, but I came up empty. I hope that the guys get more information than I could find, I thought as I drifted to sleep and dreamed about Bobby following us around everywhere. 

I don’t know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to the door opening and Dean and Sam coming inside the room like a herd of elephants.

I rolled over and looked at Dean. “Really, do you both have to sound like the pink elephants on parade?” I asked, annoyed. 

“Only for you, princess,” Dean said, leaning down to kiss me. 

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. They told me what they found out about Whitman Van Ness and his fiancée, and after we finished discussing everything I decided to get into the shower. Dean went to go get food. 

“So, besides Whitman's fiancée, Dexter O'Connell was also convicted of killing a bunch of hookers who worked at the brothel. He escaped before they could hang him. But then he returned to the house, where he was found shot to death. Why would he escape and then go right back to the house where he got arrested?” Sam asked me. 

“I don't know. Add that to a list of things don't know,” I said from the shower. 

“So what's the next move?” Sam asked. 

“Sam, I’m taking a shower. Can this wait for when Dean gets back?” 

I heard the door open and Dean’s voice. I had put my clothes back on and was towel drying my hair when I looked in the mirror. 

“Sam?” I called. 

“What?” he said, walking into the doorway for the bathroom. Dean was right behind him. 

“Tell me you wrote that,” I said, pointing to the mirror that had the words. ‘Annie trapped in house’ written on it.

“Uh... No. No, I didn't,” he answered. 

I looked at Dean and he just shook his head. 

“Well, then, who's there?” I asked no one in particular. “I said, who's there?!” I said getting upset. Dean took a step in and put his arm around me. 

The hot water faucet on the sink started to turn on its own and steam started to rise. Then on the mirror a ‘B’ and then ‘o’ appeared on the mirror. 

“Bobby?” Dean asked 

“Dad?” I asked. 

His whole name was written on the mirror. We all exchanged looks, then Dean broke the silence. “This whole time, we've been trying to talk ourselves out of it, he's been – what's he doing here?” 

“Dude,” Sam said. 

“We got to get back to that house, now,” I said. 

We all left the motel and got the Van Ness house as quickly as we could. When Dean stopped the car we all jumped out, guns at the ready.

“We combed the crap out of this place. If Annie's in there and we didn't find her…” I said.

“It's 'cause something didn't want us to,” Sam said. 

“Awesome. Well, let's walk right into that,” Dean said.

We went into the house shining our flashlights around to see anything we could see. 

“All right, I'll check upstairs,” Sam said. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. 

We headed upstairs to look for Annie. 

“Annie?” I called her name. “Annie! It's Kelly! Sam and Dean!” 

“Annie?” Sam said into another room. 

We were walking through the house when a camera fell to the ground at Dean’s feet. 

“That's not odd,” Dean said, picking up the camera. We made our way back downstairs. 

“Sam, get back down here! Annie?” I said. Sam started to come down the stairs to us. “Slimer?” I asked thinking about the old 80’s TV show, Ghostbusters. Dean let out a little laugh.

“What?” 

“Check it out,” Dean said, holding the camera and playing the video. 

“The final moments of their love story,” the first of the two boys said. 

“They've been together since like eighth grade,” the second one said. 

“Yeah. They entered this house and texted us,” the first one spoke again. 

“Oh, I hate these indie films. Nothing ever happens,” I said. 

“They came into the house. They walked through these halls,” the second boy said. 

“Wait, wait. Pause it. Frame back a little bit. Stop,” Sam said. 

“Oh my god,” I said as I saw Annie in a shot of the recording. 

“She's here, and not in a good way,” Dean said. “Annie?” 

“Anything?” Sam asked. 

“Annie!” I called her name. 

“Annie!” Dean and Sam were looking in another room away from where I was. 

I was by myself when I turned and was face to face with a girl. 

“Whoa!” I yelled, pulling my gun out and pointing it at her. Sam and Dean were right behind me. 

“Please. I'm Victoria – Victoria Dodd,” she said, holding her hands up. 

“Where'd you come from?” I asked. 

“Here. I was a fancy lady,” she explained. 

“A hooker?” Dean asked. Victoria made a face and looked behind her a little. 

“Uh, is Annie here?” Sam asked. 

“Yes. You can't see her,” she said. We all looked around the room. I felt a little uncomfortable. “No, you're not standing on her.” There was a pause as if she was listening to someone. “I will. In my day, we believed in polite conversation. Annie's in terrible danger. We all are.” 

“From?” I asked. 

“Whitman Van Ness,” Victoria said. 

“But he's dead,” Dean said

Victoria looked back over her shoulder. “I thought you said they were good.” 

“Hey, I'm just processing, okay, lady? He's dead. You're dead,” Dean said. 

“Define ‘terrible danger.’” I said. 

“Whitman has great power over all of us in the house. He killed Annie. She says you can free us. Please, you must –” Victoria said, but then all of a sudden she let out a scream and burst into flames. 

“I'm gonna say she was telling the truth, considering that she just... got ghost-killed,” I said. 

“So, what? Whitman Van Ness?” Sam asked. 

“Now we know whose bones to salt and burn. Let's go,” Dean said. 

We left the house and headed to the cemetery. 

“All right. Here we go – cemetery, edge of town. The Van Ness family has its own mausoleum,” I explained from the back seat. 

“All right, we light up the bastard and finish him off,” Dean said. 

All of a sudden the car went from a normal speed to almost fully accelerating.

“Take it easy. We'll get there,” Sam said. 

“Uh, that's not me,” Dean said, sounding worried. 

Dean was struggling to hold onto the steering wheel, then Van Ness appeared next to Dean, fighting to get control of the car. Dean was able to bring the car to a stop and all three of us were able to get out. 

“Why's he with us?!” Sam yelled 

“I don't know. There's got to be something on us!” I said. 

We all patted down our clothes. 

“Hey, hey,” I said pulling out a key from my jacket pocket. Van Ness appeared behind me and plunged his hand into my back. I let out a scream. It was a searing pain - something that I had never felt before. 

“Kelly!” Dean yelled. He grabbed the key from me and tossed it to the ground and shot it. At that moment Van Ness vanished and I collapsed to the floor. Sam ran to me. 

“Did that do it? Did that get rid of him?” I asked, looking in between Sam and Dean and trying to catch my breath. 

“I don't know. I got a bad idea we just snapped him back to his favorite house,” Dean said. 

“Where Annie's a sitting duck,” Sam said. 

“We got to find those bones,” I said, walking over to the car 

We drove to the cemetery as fast as we could. We walked through the cemetery, looking for the Van Ness mausoleum. As my flashlight crossed over one of the tall structures, the light hit a sign right above the door: ‘Van Ness’.

“Guys! Over here!” I yelled. 

Sam and Dean made their way over to me and then we went inside. Dean pulled a chisel and hammer out of his bag and started to use them on a plaque that read ‘Whitman Van Ness – October 16th, 1895 - November 14th, 1935.’ Dean threw a lit match into the coffin to burn Van Ness’ bones.

We left the Mausoleum and headed back to the Van Ness house. We pulled up and walked into the house. The boys were ahead of me.

“Hi, boys,” I heard Bobby’s voice. 

“Bobby?” Dean asked, his voice cracked with emotion. 

I look a step in between Sam and Dean and came face to face with my Dad. 

“Daddy?” I asked, a single tear rolling down the side of my face. 

“Kelly... Wait. You can see me?” He sounded surprised. 

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. We had been staring for a long time without saying a word. 

“You're staring, you know. Annie's here, too, by the way,” Bobby said. 

“Hi, Annie,” Dean said. 

“H-hi, Annie,” Sam echoed Dean. 

“Hey, Annie,” I said, but I couldn't see her. I slightly looked around the room to see if I missed her. 

Bobby moved his thumb in a direction behind him we followed his direction but still didn't see anything. “She says you both look uglier than she remembered. She also says hi, Kelly.” 

“Bobby, h-how'd you stay here?” I asked, looking at Bobby, trying to hold myself together. 

“Yeah, well, uh…” Bobby said walking over to a drawer and taking it out. He turned back to us and tossed the flask at me. “Suck on that, Swayze.” 

“That's why you never answered me. I tried calling you – the talking board, the works – but I was always alone. Dean or Kelly always had that thing in their pockets. That's why the EMF only went off half the time. We thought we were going crazy,” Sam said. 

“S-so, what happened? Did you get stuck or – or what?” I asked, looking at the flask then making eye contact with Bobby. 

“I wanted to stay,” he explained. 

“Bobby,” Dean said. 

“I need to help,” 

“Not if it means you have to... be this,” Sam said, gesturing to Bobby. 

“Well, life wasn't comfy. Why should death be? Now, come on,” Bobby said. “Annie and I found all the bodies. Let's put 'em to rest. And keep my damn flask away from the fire... obviously,” Bobby started to go up the stairs. “Well, you coming?” 

We built the fire and took all the bodies and gave them a respectful burial and laid them to rest. We gave Annie a proper hunter’s funeral and gave our respects. We walked back to the car and put everything away. 

“I'll miss her,” Bobby said. 

“She was a good friend,” I said. “I’m going to miss her too.” 

“Me too,” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam said. 

“Well, you didn't know her like I did,” Bobby said. 

I tried to stifle a laugh from the knowledge of all of us having a history with Annie. Dean laughed and little as well and Sam cleared his throat. 

“Well, uh… Here's to Annie. She got the hunter's funeral she wanted,” Dean said, taking a sip from the flask. 

“Kind of like the one we thought we gave you,” I said looking at Bobby. 

“Kelly,” Sam said, trying to calm me down. 

“What were you thinking, Bobby? You could be in Heaven right now, drinking beer at Harvelle's, not – not stuck…” I said, getting upset with my dad. 

“Stuck here with you? We still have work to do. I just thought that was kind of important, Kelly.”

“It's not right, and you know that,” I said. 

“Sorry. You're right. What was I thinking?” he said, disappearing. 

The three of us exchanged looks and Dean tossed the flask into the trunk. 

“So, what do you think we should do?” Sam asked. 

“We did what we should do. Now I don't know,” I said, getting into the car and crossing my arms. 

The guys got into the car and Dean started to drive down the highway, heading to the kids at the cabin. 

“I mean, do you think it's possible we could – I don't know – make it all work somehow?” Sam said. 

“I have no idea. Maybe. I've never heard of it. But you know what I do know? It ain't the natural order of things. Everything is supposed to end. You know, he was supposed… And now... What are the odds this ends well?” Dean pointed out. 

“What are the odds?” I asked. 

We were quiet in the car after that.

We drove all night and made it to the cabin by the next day. Sawyer was sitting on the porch with BJ bouncing and the front door was open. I walked up to the house and took BJ from Sawyer. BJ smiled at me and put his hands on my face. 

“Mamamama,” he cooed at me. 

“Hi, baby,” I said to him with a smile. 

“Mommy!” Abby ran from the basement. 

“Abigail!” I called, bending down to hug my little four-year-old. 

Dean and Sam came into the cabin and collapsed onto the sofa. 

“Daddy. Unca Sam!” Abby yelled, running and jumping onto Dean’s lap. 

“Hey, baby girl. Can you sit with Daddy and rest?” Dean asked. 

“No! I want to play!” The four-year-old said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. 

Dean looked at me and shook his head, “She is so your child,” he said. 

I just smiled and shook my head. “Abby, let daddy and unca Sammy rest. They are tired.” 

“Okay, Mommy,” she said, walking over to me. We went down to the basement and I let her paint on the wall next to her bed. I was lost in thought about Bobby still being here when Abby looked at me and smiled. “Mommy, Pops loves you a lot. Don’t be mad at him. I love you too.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” I said.


End file.
